Never Judge a Book by its Cover
by HelloImOrbitz
Summary: A new girl arrives at Ouran, but thing about her is well, she is a lot like Honey! But with this new arrival also comes the arrival of mysteries behind her past. Story is much better than summary! Please read! Rating just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: YAY! First fanfic! So happy. I hope that you will enjoy this story along with this chapter. Oh! Before I forget I don't own anything aside from Nessa. I revised this chapter because I saw a few mistakes and they were bothering me. Okay R&R

-Orbitz

* * *

The breeze blew through my brown curly hair. So this is where I am going to go to school… I walked through the gates of the school. "It's so big!" I exclaimed, tugging on my lavender kitty tightly. "Ouran academy," I said softly. It definitely had a good ring to it. It was amazing to see that such a huge building was a school. It was so much bigger than I thought it would be. But I guess that was expected from an American girl.

Yes, I had just moved from The United States of America. My dad got a promotion, very well paying on at that, and we moved here. Sure, it was a bit hard leaving my friends but I'll make new friends here. I'll be fine… But I have to admit Japanese is a bit hard to learn. Hehe… I felt myself mentally sweat drop.

A bright smile formed on my face as I skipped through the halls. The school looked so much bigger on the inside. So many doors and hallways. They have at least 4 libraries! My last school only had like one. Soon I found myself in front of the third music room. I was immediately entranced by the door. I couldn't help but open it.

Immediately a blinding light followed by rose petals appeared in front of me. "So bright…" I cried out. But I jumped slightly by a voice, or actually seven.

"Welcome." The called out. I rubbed my eyes, so they could adjust to the light. I looked to see several boys in front of me. I tilted my head as a rose petal landed on my nose.

"Oh, it's just a little girl." One redheaded boy said rather bored. I blinked, I think I saw two of them. A tall blond boy came up to me and gave me a great big smile.

"She's so cute!" He exclaimed his bright blue eyes sparkling. You're probably wondering why they are referring to me as a child. I stand at four foot nine, and I look much like a child. Well, with my perfectly curled hair and my big hazel eyes I don't blame them. I sometimes think so also.

Another tall guy came up to me with a quite sadistic smile. "You know how much it costs for those rose petals?" He asked. "A lot." He gave me a weird look. I shrunk back as she ruffled my hair.

"So scary." I said softly. The tall blond boy gave him a look.

"Mother! That's not nice a nice thing to do to a little princess!" The boy shook his head with a small smile. "Are you looking for someone, princess?" I shook my head and held my kitty tighter. This was starting to feel very creepy.

I looked around to see the room, it didn't look like a music room. There were no instruments except for a big piano. I'm kind of disappointed it that's what this school calls a host club.

I looked at the boys, There were not two of the red headed boy, they were twins. What a relief! I thought I was going a bit crazy there. My eyes laid on the tall blond next. He seemed like a very energetic one. The black haired scary boy was now sitting at a table typing on his laptop. A short brown haired boy just watched as this was happening. He seemed a bit… odd, let's just say. Than there was a really tall boy and on his shoulders was a small blond boy kind of seemed like a child himself.

"Are you lost." The blond boy I was talking to asked me. Once again I shook my head, making my brown curls hit my face. "Then why are you here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I went exploring!" I said with a bright smile. That statement made him go ballistic!

"She's so cute!" The boy squeezed me hard into a hug. He shook me around exclaiming about my cuteness.

"Um… You're kind of crushing me." He immediately let go and went to a corner all gloomy like. "Is he okay?" The black haired guy smiled behind his screen.

"Yeah, it's a habit of his he'll get over it within a matter of minutes." He said without even looking up. I looked over feeling a bit bad, though I didn't really do anything wrong. I walked to him and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry you just startled me." I giggled. Suddenly, he jumped up and smiled.

"Well if that's the case than I'm fine." I sweat dropped. He got over that a bit quickly, don't you think? Suddenly a crash and a sharp knife was hurtling this way. I'm not really sure what was happening but all of a sudden I was dangling from the beautiful chandelier, holding the blond guy in one hand.

"Ahh! Get me down from here! I don't like heights!" I squirmed, thinking about the spot I was in. Nothing. They all just looked at me shocked. Even the blond boy seemed speechless. Tears started flowing. "Please." I cried out, giving out my puppy dog eyes. Finally, someone took the blond boy and placed him on the floor. The tall boy than took me down and did the same with me. I smiled at him and told him thank you. I ran over my stuffed cat, Kisa.

Honey's POV

I watched amazed at this girl. She couldn't be older than seven and to jump of the wall and grabbed on to the chandelier, with such ease! It's unheard of. Plus she is holding onto Tama-chan as if he is nothing.

Everyone surrounded the young girl probably through curiousity on how this child could do such amazing tricks! It astounded even me! Well never judge a book by its cover. Tama-chan went up to the girl with a big smile. "Hello princess, I'm Tamaki," He then pointed to the others and me. "That's Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Mori, and Honey." He then ran to his position in the set up, in the middle of course!

"And we're the host club!" Everyone said perfectly in unison as the lighting proved to be just right. You don't know how many naps I had to take in a day after practicing all of that it's very tiresome.

Nessa's POV

I felt myself sweat drop as I took a step backward. Did they just say host club? Wasn't that like escorts! Were they perverts? I really couldn't tell, I didn't know how perverts acted like except for acting well... Perverted! And these boys didn't seem pervert or at least from what I could tell. Oh well, only time would tell for sure.

But I'll keep my open just in case. They may think I'm a little girl and don't know what a host club is but they just should learn not to judge a book by its cover. It's not very nice, you need to read each and every page of the story before you have the right to ever judge, and you'll probably think differently about it by the time you are done too.

Haruhi's POV

The small girl astounded me. She was a younger version of Honey! Sweet, but had a few tricks up her sleeve. Someone you definitely don't want to mess with. I find it a bit scary. "I'm Hintarou Nessa Rose. But call me whatever you want." She smiled. "Nice to meet you all."

Honey grabbed her hand a pulled her along. "Come eat cake with me, Nessa-chan." Nessa smiled and nodded.

"We should have cookies, too! I have some in my bag some where! She smiled. Wow… This girl is a lot like Honey-sempai. Mori appeared next to me. He watched the two silently but I could tell that there was a glint of worry in his eyes.

"You're worried aren't you Mori-sempai?" I asked him, though I already knew the answer to this question.

"Ah." He replied. I smiled, typical Mori. But what was he exactly worried about. I shrugged, figuring that I would find out eventually.

* * *

Hmmm... I found that Fanfics are a bit harder to write than orginal fiction. You have to stick to that set personality, which I hope I have done. If the characters seem a bit too OC please review and tell me. Oh! And if you ever want to read some orginal stories by me I have an account under the same name. If you want to know what site review or pm me. Okay! See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews even the flame. It was a bit stupid to give her like two lines. Oh well I felt ike that was needed and that's all that matters right? Well, for now I'm going to be sticking to one POV. There will be more in upcoming chapters but for now, will keep it to Nessa's Point of View. Any way, Disclaimer away!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my little character Nessa

P.S R&R

-Orbitz

* * *

In the afternoon all these little rich girls came. Well I guess that is to be expected from a host club. The idea still gives me the creeps but they seem nice. Well, most of them do. Kyoya is scary!

I looked around the club as everyone had appointments. My eyes first laid upon the twins. "Ow!" Hikaru or maybe it was Kaoru who said it. He stood up and looked at his finger.

"Brother!" The other twin ran by his side. "What happened?" He asked concerned.

"Kaoru," He said faintly. "I burned my finger on the tea." So I was right! It was Hikaru who said it. I raised an eyebrow as I saw how close they were getting.

"Hikaru, let me sooth your finger." Kaoru placed his brother's finger in his mouth. A blush went to my cheeks as I witnessed the scene. The girls swooned. I was wrong the girls were the perverts!

I turned away from the twins trying to rid my memory of what I had just witnessed. All the other members were attending to customers. Well, except for Kyoya, he was happily typing away on his laptop. Well, maybe not happily but oh well! Tamaki was charming girls with his princely charm. Haruhi was chatting away. There was still something about that boy that I couldn't put my finger on. Mori was sitting there watching Honey as he ate cake. Mm… Cake.

"Nessa-chan! Come and eat cake with me." I smiled and skipped happily over to Honey. Taking a seat next to him I watched as the girls seemed to gush over my cuteness. Though one didn't seem to pleased.

"What an eyesore." She muttered. I looked away from the girl, ignoring the comment. I would not bring myself to violence over a rude comment from some distasteful girl.

"That's not nice to say." Honey said cheerfully to the girl. He was defending for me. How sweet.

"But it's true. That young child is nothing but a good for nothing eyesore." Okay, that one hurt. A tight frown formed on my face. If this girl didn't watch it than she was going to have to deal with me soon. And let's just say it isn't a pretty sight.

"I'm sorry princess but I am going to have to ask you to leave." Tamaki said firmly. With that the girl stood up and left, but not with out giving me a glare. "Things like that are definitely not welcome here. To say those things about a child why I should-"

"I'm not a child." I said interrupting the boy. The blond smiled at me and patted my head.

"Why of course you are. How cute of you to say such a thing. Isn't that right girls?" All the girls nodded with happiness.

"Right!" I took a deep breath. They were going to learn about it eventually.

"I'm seventeen." I told them. Tamaki just pulled me into his arms and swung me around.

"How adorable! She is trying to be older." I sighed. This was getting to be a bit annoying.

"No I am!" I yelled slightly. "I'm going to be a third year student at Ouran. Here is my student I.D." I pulled out my I.D. Tamaki and all the other hosts aside from Mori and Kyoya's mouths dropped.

"What you didn't know? I thought you had gotten better at not judging books by their covers.." Kyoya told Tamaki. I guess he knew this information from the start. But I do wonder what he was talking about.

Honey smiled and ran over to me. "Yay! Nessa-chan is going to be in the same year as me!" I smiled at this news. Maybe we were going to be in the same class? I shrugged as Honey pulled me into a hug. I could feel a slight blush come to my cheeks. Hopefully no one would notice it.

After it was time for all the girls to leave I watched as the host club cleaned up. My eyes rested on Haruhi. It's been bugging me all day that I couldn't figure out what it was that made him a bit odd. So taking matters into my own hands I walked up to Haruhi, determined to figure out what it was. "Haru-chan." He cringed at the nickname. But this just made me smile.

"Yeah, Nessa?" Haruhi bent down to my height and looked me in the eyes. I tilted my head and I could just imagine a light bulb light up above me.

"You're a girl?" I said more as a question than a statement. But what I said made Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins freak out.

"No, she is not a girl!" One of the twins said.

"You mean _he,_ he is not a girl." The other went. It was amazing to see how they were after their little performance. I guess anyone would do anything for a profit.

"Haruhi is a boy! Isn't it obvious?" Tamaki asked me. I shook my head.

"She looks like a girl, because she is one." The argument went on for sometime before Haruhi finally ended it.

"Let's face it guys… The secret is out." He or should I say she said.

"Now it looks like Haruhi can't be in the club anymore." One twin said.

"It looks like the boss can't do anything about it now the secret is out. He'll just have to ensure that we take good care of her. Right Haruhi?" Both twins put an arm around Haruhi and let out a sly smile. I looked over to Tamaki who seemed to be having a mental break down.

"Who says I'm going to say anything?" I asked sweetly. Tamaki pulled me into his arms into a great big hug.

"Oh thank you princess! You brought daddy much joy!" Daddy? I thought. This was definitely going to be an interesting school. Especially if I were to make friends with the famous host club.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hello Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been busy with other stories, summer, and my mom got a virus on my coputer and it deleted everything! So here is the next chapter and we have a special guess joining us today. Nessa!

Nessa: Hi everyone!

Orbitz: Now will you ever so kindly do the disclaimer for me?

Nessa: Okay! HelloImOrbitz owns nothing in this story except for the plot and sadly me.

Orbitz: *Evil eyes* You should be lucky I made you cute! I could have made you ugly!

Nessa: You don't have the heart.

Orbitz: We'll see about that. Anyway read and review!

* * *

The next day I arrived to the principal's office fully uniformed. Much to my disappointment. You'd think that such an elite school would have prettier looking girl uniforms. No, instead they have these big yellow marshmellows for us to wear. But that doesn't mean I put it on with out a fight.

Flash Back to this morning.

"Nessa, you have to wear this. " My father said with a stern impression. My eyes looked away from the horrid thing distaste filled my mouth.

"No." I told him just as sternly.

My father got down on his knees and gave me puppy dog eyes. "Will you please wear it?" I shook my head once more.

"You taught me that look. I won't fall for it." My father than stood up with an evil expression on his face. I raised an eyebrow. What was he planning. Than my eyes widen and ran to my bed. Searching for my beloved stuffed cat.

"Looking for this." My father held up Kisa with an evil epression on his face. "Now put on the dress or else the cat gets it." My eyes looked horrified. I couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not.

"No fair you played dirty." I said with a small frown on my face as I placed the marshmellow on my body.

"Yeah, yeah, now go before your late." My dad said placing Kisa back on her spot on the bed.

End of Flashback

I definitely learned from the best, that's for sure. That's why I get my way with anybody except for him. So I'm not spoiled.

In the principal's office the principal helped me with my schedule. He told me all the rules and that if I ever needed any help was to ask the guidance councelors. As I started to walk out to go to my first class the principal spoke up.

"One more thing… I never want to see you in this office again. Got it?" The Principal told me sternly with an evil look on his face. I glowered back.

"Yes sir." The man was almost as scary as Kyoya! That definitely deserves a award or something.

I walk to my class, getting there from memory from yesterday. I just hoped to get the right class since the school is so big. Finally I looked up at the door number. Yup, this is it unless they have two rooms with the same number. If that's the case I'm screwed. I cautiously knocked on the door.

"Yes?" The teacher asked. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. What if they don't like me?

"Um… I'm a new student here." I said softly. The teacher raised an eyebrow slightly and smiled.

"Yes, we have been expecting you. Please come in and introduce yourself." The teacher told me.

I walked into the classroom and could hear all the whisphers from the other students. This definitely made me a bit more nervous. I bowed to the rest of the class. "My name is Hintarou Nessa Rose. I come from America. Please take good care of me. " I said with a big smile on my face.

The room filled with squeals. "She's so cute!" One voice said. "Oh~! She's foreign." Another one said than I looked up again and saw Honey-kun right in front of me.

"We will take great care of you Nessa-chan." He said with his usual cheeriness. I smiled, my heart was still pounding a little bit but my nervousness was all gone. Honey definitely cheered me up quite a bit. I was thankful to him.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. Well, if you call being squeezed by random strangers all day uneventful that is. But Honey invited me to go to the host club after school today to help out. That was something I definitely couldn't pass up. It was fun being with the host club. Never a dull moment with them.

"Welcome." The host club chimed as I entered. Suddenly I was squeezed into a very hard hug.

"Daughter! You came back to Daddy." I saw the others sweat drop. "My little Nessa." Tamaki said with pride in his voice. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I wasn't his daughter oh well, he also called Kyoya, mother. He definitely had something going on in that brain of his.

"Nessa-chan come have cake with me." Honey asked with a smile. I nodded agreeing with the idea.

"No, we need her for a little bit." One twin said.

"Yeah, she's going to help us with a little scene we are going to put on." The other said as he pulled me away from the group. I looked at the group with tears in my eyes.

"Help me." Was all I could say. What were these two planning?

* * *

Orbitz: Cliff hanger! I always wanted to have one in a story! Anyway Nessa will not be here joining us. She's a little tied up with the twins. *Wink*

Nessa: Help me!

Orbitz: Take her away boys.

The twins: Gladly boss.

Orbitz: So please review because I am taking suggestions for upcoming chapter. So your idea may come up in a future chapter! How exciting! So review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Hello everyone! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story!

My-life-is-rated-M: Glad you like the story!

Shi-chan and Tabi-chan: I wrote more as you wished! And speaking of Nessa...

When we last left off the twins had taken her hostage!

Nessa: AHHH! Help me! She's evil!

Me: Muhahaha! I'm not evil now read the disclaimer and I'll let you go from their clutches.

Nessa: HelloImOrbitz does not own own anything except for me! Now let me go!

Me: Well, you'll have to wait until this chapter is over

Nessa: What!

Me: Read and review!

* * *

Honey's POV

We all stared off as Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Nessa off. She was putting up quite a fit too, but being the size of a elementary schooler didn't help. The two could easily pick her up and put her over their shoulder and carry her off with ease.

"Ow! She bit me!" I could hear one of the twins yell. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. I was a little bit funny.

"Quick get the rope!" I heard the other one go. Now I was starting to get a little scared for her. When she gets out I'll let her eat a cake all by herself.

"AHHH!" I could hear Nessa scream. Than something break. Actually make that two cakes. Yes two cakes will do it. Maybe a cupcake on the side too. Mmm… Cake. ((A/n: Tell me who it reminds you and if you get the same one I'm thinking of than you get a cookie))

Nessa's POV

I stood there tied up in the dressing room giving the twins a death glare. Ooo! Once I get out of here just wait! They will wish they never messed with me! They'll think that Kyoya is the sugar plum prince of kindness.

My hazel eyes landed on Hikaru who was put all this gunk on my face. Kaoru was doing my hair. The two were finishing up whatever they were doing to me. They already put me into this really frilly and sparkley pink dress.

"Done!" The twins finally said looking at their work. They finally untied me and pulled me to a near by mirror.

"I look like one of those porcelin dolls." I said out loud. The twins laughed and stood right behind me.

"That's the point." They chimed stimulatimously. The twins than dragged me outside, dispised all my cries to not leave the dressing room looking like this.

Haruhi's POV

Everyone watched as more and more girls entered the host club. And still no sign of the twins nor Nessa. What are they doing to the poor girl. My brown eyes noticed Tamaki walking my way. I could see the cluelessness in his eyes.

"Where's Nessa?" I could hear the hard thud of my head hitting the floor. Had he really not noticed that she was missing all this time! I looked at him to see if he was kidding. I sweat dropped noticing that he was serious.

"Nessa was gone for a good half hour by now." I told the blonde boy.

"Where she go." Wow, he really had no clue did he? Than again I should be used to this. It is Tamaki I was talking to.

"The twins took her." I said simply.

Suddenly, the boy exploded with a loud, "What!" I slowly back away a little. "Those devils! Why I-"(A/n: I was trying to find what Tamaki calls them when they take Haruhi, but I was unsuccessful)

"Hikaru!" We both turned to the back to see calling for his twin. My eyes scanned as I didn't see the older twin anywhere. "Hikaru! Where are you?"

"Over here!" I looked up at Hikaru who was standing on a platform near the top of the ceiling. (When did that get there?) In his arms was Nessa looking down at everyone with a horrified look on her face. What were these two doing?

"AHH!" Nessa screamed as Hikaru swung on a rope to the other side of the room where a second platform stood.

"Hikaru! Come down here before you hurt yourself and brake that poor doll!" Doll? I wondered. They don't mean Nessa do they?

Nessa's POV

Okay, so I'm ready to pee myself. I have no idea in the world these two are doing with me. I am up about sixteen feet from the ground and this is really scary!

"Hikaru ! Come down here before you hurt yourself and brake that poor doll!" They don't mean they are going to drop me! On purpose! That is cruelty and murder!

"Never! I will never listen to what I am told again! You chose this doll over everything!" Like you ever did as you were told anyway. "Now I want you to choose between me and this doll!" Wait what! What is he doing! He better not be jumping and/or throwing me off this thing! I tried to struggle free but his grip was too strong for me.

"But Hikaru, you are my brother and that is merely a doll!" I am not! I am a living being! I felt like saying that but my mouth could move! I couldn't talk! My brain wouldn't function correctly and wouldn't let me speak! "I would choose you of course you are my brother!"

"Prove it!" Hikaru than threw me into the air and jumped off the platform himself. I could hear everyone gasp. I could feel the air all around. There were no string or invisible nets to catch me. I wa free falling from sixteen feet up. And so was Hikaru. They really are trying to kill me!

I closed my eyes, my life was flashing before my eyes. Man, I had a really boring life. And a short one too. But this really was the end.

But than the air switched direction in mid air. No, I changed direction. Someone was holding me, and my arms were around my neck. I opened my eyes to see who had saved my life.

"Honey!"

* * *

Me: See I let you live.

Nessa: Luckily, Honey saved me.

Me: Hehe... You're lucky I didn't make you have to change your underwear. I really close to doing so too!

Nessa: That would have been embarrassing!

Me: I know! Anyway comments, suggestions for future chapters? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: sorry for the short wait! Schools coming up and I really haven't done much of my homewark. Stupid procrastination. So it might be awhile until I update again.

Me: Whe we last left off Nessa was saved.

Nessa: By Hunny!

Me: Yeah, yeah I know I have been typing his name wrong this whole time... I'm sorry! But I'm going to keep typing them this way because... It will bothering me if I change it now.

Nessa: Disclaimer time?

Me: Disclaimer time!

Nessa: HelloImOrbitz does not own anything except for me or the plot.

Me: Thank you Nessa! Actually being nice today?

Nessa: Because I didn't die!

Me: Or maybe because she got saved by Hunny...

Nessa: That's not the reason!

Me: Read and review!Oh and reviews are answered at the bottom!

* * *

"Honey!" I yelled as I opened my eyes finally. But the blond boy did not look at me. Though, I could see the anger on his face.

As we finally hit the ground, everyone's eyes were not on us but on Kaoru and Hikaru. "Brother…" Hikaru said faintly. Kaoru sat next to his brother with Hikaru's head on his lap. "You saved me."

Kaoru smiled. "Of course I did. You are my brother and no person nor doll can come between that." The two brothers hugged.

"Kaoru…"

"Hikaru…" And the lights dimmed. All the girls went crazy. Girlish shrills filled the room. All of them gushing over the act that was performed.

"Kaoru! Hikaru!" Tamaki yelled. "How dare you perform such a dangerous act. You could have harmed Nessa!" The blond boy ranted.

Honey made his way over the two, with me still in his arms. His hair was in his face shadowing his eyes. "You almost hurt my friend." He said in a low voice. I was scared for them.

The twins shrunk back and ran backwards and landed on their butts. "No we would never do that!" They exclaimed.

"None the less you should never do that kind of dangerous act without any kind on consent." Tamaki lectured.

"Kyoya let us." Everyone turned to the Shadow King who was typing on his laptop. What a surprise.

"Mother is this true?" Tamaki asked shocked.

"Yes, I did." Kyoya said calmly.

"Why?"

"Well put her down and I'll show you." Honey did so and I did not touch the ground. I was like floating on air. I waved my feet and I could not reach the ground.

"Ahh! Why can't I touch the ground?" I exclaimed trying to hit the ground, but I was not successful.

"Strings!" The twins exclaimed as they each held one and pulled it making me move up and down. When did those get there?

"Strings?" Honey tilted his head slightly.

"Yes strings. Honestly do you honestly think that I would let this go on with a chance of someone getting hurt?" Silence filled the room. "Well, lawyers would get involved and we wouldn't want that happen. Besides profits would go down if someone got hurt on our watch, they would think that they could b next."

"So Nessa-chan was never in danger?" Honey asked. Kyoya shook his head. Honey than attacked me with a hug. "Yay! Let's have some cake now, okay Nessa-chan?"

I nodded. "With cookies too?" Honey nodded. "Yay! Let's eat!"

Haruhi's POV

All the guest have finally left and it seemed like Honey and Nessa had worn themselves out. The two were on the couch sleeping. Nessa's head on Honey's shoulder and Honey's head on her head and Usa-chan wrapped tightly in his hands. Tamaki and the twins watched this sight from the sidelines.

"So cute!" Tamaki chimed. The twins agreed. I smiled, it was pretty cute.

"They are pretty alike. Don't you think so boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes they are." Tamaki-senpai responded.

"If they are so alike does that mean…" Kaoru's face began to pale.

"What if she has blood type AB?" Everyone paled and ran behind a couch.

"Can we handle another one! I mean we already have two. The shadow king is bad enough." Kyoya's voice could be heard in the background saying 'I heard that' "And Honey can take down all of us if we dare touch him while he sleeps. " Hikaru said frightened.

"I can't handle another one!" Kaoru whisphered in panic.

"Mother, do that thing you do and check for her blood type." Kyoya sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Fine." With a few clicks of the keyboard he stopped. "AB.." Kyoya said drawing out the syllables.

All the host members faces paled. What power did this little girl hold? I don't think I want to find out. I looked over to Kyoya and saw him reading something intently. I chose to walk over there and I stood there for a split second.

"What are you reading?" Kyoya lifted his gazed up for a split second than quickly closed the laptop shut.

"Nothing of interest." He said cooly. But though the shadow king seemed calm, I could see worry in his eyes, and lots of it. Just what did he read to make him worried?

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry for the poor quality of the chapter. I couldn't really think of anything... But we are starting to get into the real plot! everything else was just fillers XD

Shi-Chan and Tabi-chan: I tried to make Honey(had to rewrite his name like 5 times) mad but it didn't work out. But I PROMISE that he will be mad in future chapters.

Fearless-sparrow: I updated! No need for the evil cookie! I updated because I didn't want the cookie!

So what did Kyoya read that made him a bit antsy? Hmm... I guess you'll just have to wait until next time!

Comment or suggestions? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay okay! I ammmm Supper supeerr sorry! School started and I have been having sooo much homework! But finally I have no homework but two quizzes tomorrow. Before I do the exclaimer or anything else I would like to dedicate this chapter to the memory of Hottiegally a fellow writer who passed away recently. So this chapter os dedicated to you!

Answering reviews time!

Shi-chan and Tabi-chan: Oh yess you'll definitely see Honey mad. It should be quite entertaining. Yes, it is shocking that the shadow king is worried. But you won't find out why until future chapters.

AbbyinUnderland: Glad you like it! And I do plan on keep writing!

Albert: Imma just call you Albert since your name is long. Hope that's okay. I'm glad you like Nessa. I try hard to make her cute.

Mikiko97: I'm glad you think Nessa is cute! And yes she's AB... You'll see how they wake up momentarily

Disclamier time: I do not own Ouran highscool host club or any of its characters! I do own Nessa and Oc's that will be mentioned.

R&R

-Orbitz

* * *

Haruhi's Pov

All the guest have finally left and it seemed like Honey and Nessa had worn themselves out. The two were on the couch sleeping. Nessa's head on Honey's shoulder and Honey's head on her head and Usa-chan wrapped tightly in his hands. Tamaki and the twins watched this sight from the sidelines.

"So cute!" Tamaki chimed. The twins agreed. I smiled, it was pretty cute.

"They are pretty alike. Don't you think so boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes they are." Tamaki-senpai responded.

"If they are so alike does that mean…" Kaoru's face began to pale.

"What if she has blood type AB?" Everyone paled and ran behind a couch.

"Can we handle another one! I mean we already have two. The shadow king is bad enough." Kyoya's voice could be heard in the background saying 'I heard that' "And Honey can take down all of us if we dare touch him while he sleeps. " Hikaru said frightened.

"I can't handle another one!" Kaoru whisphered in panic.

"Mother, do that thing you do and check for her blood type." Kyoya sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Fine." With a few clicks of the keyboard he stopped. "AB.." Kyoya said drawing out the syllables.

All the host members faces paled. What power did this little girl hold? I don't think I want to find out. I looked over to Kyoya and saw him reading something intently. I chose to walk over there and I stood there for a split second.

"What are you reading?" Kyoya lifted his gazed up for a split second than quickly closed the laptop shut.

"Nothing of interest." He said cooly. But though the shadow king seemed calm, I could see worry in his eyes, and lots of it. Just what did he read to make him worried?

Haruhi's POV

"Excuse me?" My eyes diverted to the door while almost everyone else was behind the couch scared to death of the two childlike people that were sleeping on the opposed sofa.

A young man he couldn't be older than eighteen walked in the third music room with a smile on his face. Something seemed familiar about him, familiar eyes… "Nessa! There you are!" The man said walking over to the sleeping Nessa.

"Wait no! She has the evil blood type! " Kaoru called out.

"You don't know the kind of power she has!" Hikaru yelled after him. But it was too late the man already placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nessa, time to leave." The girl went to a sitting position, her eyes still close. All the host members watched intrigued as the girl's eyes opened quickly. Fire burned in them. We screamed and the boys hid behind the couch terrified and I took cover near the piano.

"No!" A demonic voice called out.

"You did it now!" The twins sqaid hugging each other tightly.

The man simply rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up the girl. "Yes, come on Miss Cranky." The young man said in a sing songy voice. Nessa simply huffed and grabbed onto the man's neck, allowing him to pick her up gently before falling back asleep in his arms.

We looked at him in awe. The twins let go of each other and slumped, their heads pointed to the ground. "Well that was disappointing. " Hikaru called out. Kaoru only nodded. The man chuckled.

"That's nothing… You should see her when… Actually I'll let you guys see for yourselves. My little Nessa here seems to be attached to you guys, you'll probably figure it out sooner or later." The man smiled and looked at the girl in his arms. "Right, Nessa?"

My little Nessa? Was that her father! But he looked so young! Maybe he's a brother or someone close…

"Mmm…" Nessa said still half asleep. The man waved at the rest of the host members and walked off.

"Nessa, you really have to be more careful. It was really hard to find you! This school is like a maze!" The echo of his voice could be heard in the halls.

"Daddy?" Nessa said softly. Well, I guess that is Nessa's father. I see the resemblance. They have the same eyes, big and innocent, but so many secrets seemed to be hidden within them.

"Yes?" The man answered.

"Be quiet." The girl said simply. Her father simply chuckled and his footsteps grew soofter and softer until we couldn't hear them at all.

"That's her father?" Tamaki asked out loud. I looked up to the blonde host and smiled.

"I guess so." I said simply. My brown eyes looked over at Kyoya whose face was glued to his laptop, his fingers still clicking away at the laptop. But his expression was the same as it was before, a calm facial expression but worriedness in his eyes. I still wondered what he was reading, but this time I let it be.

The next day…

Nessa's POV

I'm late! I'm late! Stupid evil teachers giving me detention! It's not my fault for falling asleep in class. I was up all night doing the all the homework they gave me. I mean it weighed five pounds and that was only math!

I rubbed my back, it was so sore from carrying all those books home and back to school. So it's their fault for me falling asleep in class and faltering my sleeping pattern. I get exactly 9 hours of sleep every day. 8 hours at night and 1 hour for nap time.

"Have you seen the new girl?"

"No, but I heard she's foreign and very pretty!"

"Really! I wonder if she's anything like the last new girl? She is so cute!"

That is all I've been hearing all day. About some new foreign girl. She's a year younger than me I believe. I hope she's nice and we can become friends!

I arrived at the host club ten minutes late. They'll probably be mad at me, especially since I didn't say goodbye to them yesterday.

When I opened the door all eyes went on me. "You're late." I heard Kyoya call. I looked over at his direction and gave him an evil glare. But of course he didn't notice or didn't care. Typical Kyoya.

"Nessa-chan!" I heard a sweet voice call. I smiled. Honey…

"Honey-chan!" I hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry I didn't say goodbye to you! Let's make it up with cake and cookies?" Honey smiled and nodded.

The door opened slowly and a small voice came out. "Hello?" My hazel eyes looked over at the door to see a fairly tall girl, her hair was blonde, slightly wavy and her eyes were a bright blue. Her small pink lips were formed into a smile.

My jaw tightened and I let go of Honey. My eyes locked with hers. The air grew quiet and and thick. It was as if there was no one else in the room.

"Lina." I hiss, a scowl on my face.

"Well… Well… Nessa we meet again." A smirk was plastered on her face. I turn my feet slightly getting ready for an attack. My feet start running and than I jump getting myself ready to tackle her.

* * *

A/n: Well here you go! Here's the chapter! Who is this Lina girl and why is Nessa acting this way towards her? Well we'll see next chapter.

Review!

-Orbitz


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello Hello! Sorry for the long awaited update. I have been busy with school. But finally I have finished up this chapter. Last chapter I got seven reviews! O.O It made my heart happy! So now answering reviews time!

BunBun17: Hehe... I love writing Kyoya! He is so interesting to watch and write about. Glad you like him.

HarryPotterExpert000001: My lips are sealed. You'll just have to read to figure it out. Glad you like the story! Here is an update!

BlackButterfly1412: Glad you think Nessa is cute. She gets it from me. *Nessa in the background* "Yeah right!" Be quiet if you know what's good for you!

Bob's A Llama: Glad you loved the chapter. You will figure out more about Lina in this chapter! And interesting username btw.

Julia: Yes! It was dopplegangers! Thank you so much! It has been bothering me.

Shi-chan and Tabi-chan: Oh no! You're lost! That is not good! But glad you liked it anyway. Hopefully this should clear things up for you.

R&R

Orbitz

* * *

I was flying. Well, not actually flying, more like jumping into a target. The air was thick, and quiet. Everything around me was a blur. Except for one thing or should I say one person. Lina. The blonde had a smile plastered on her face. Her by was position so it was ready for impact. A smirk grew on my face as I was getting closer and closer to the tall girl. The girl spread her arms out as wide as she could.

"There is no…" Tamaki started. My arms mirrored Lina's. Just before Tamaki could finish his sentence, Lina's body and mine collided. "…Fighting?" His last words came out more as a question than a demand.

"Nessa!" The blonde squealed as she squeezed me hard.

"Lina!" I repeated as I hugged her back. "I've missed you!" Lina giggled slightly and put me down patting my head slightly.

"I've missed you so much as well!" My focus went towards the host club and the customers who were both looking absolutely clueless to what was going on. All except for Kyoya that is. But you know how Kyoya is, he is never clueless about anything.

"That girl is really unpredictable." I heard one of the twins say. I smiled, that is definitely an accomplishment if one of the twins are saying that. They are the masters of being unpredictable.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I can do that!" Lina answered. "You see little Nessa and I were best friends back in the United States. "

"I'm not little!" I defended myself. Everyone looked at me in disbelief. "Okay, maybe I am just a tad bit little." Lina rolls her eyes here.

"Anyway, what you have just seen was us greeting each other after a long period of time has past." I nodded, agreeing. "We like to seem like we are fighting, keeps us on our toes." Lina gave a great big smile.

"You two surely have an interesting friendship…" Tamaki said rather interested. We just nodded. They didn't even know the half of it.

"Ahahahahaha!" I jumped out of my skin when a hard a shrill laughter coming from the floor. (A/n: Guess who… XD) Yes, the floor! But than the ground started to shake and a figure started rise from an opening. I ran behind Lina, the closest being near by. The horrible laugh just kept continuing and continuing.

"A Demon!" I yelled out in horror. Hikaru and Kaoru came to my side.

"That's no demon…" They chimed.

"But it's pretty close to one." I heard Kyoya say in annoyance.

"I heard that!" The shrill laughter had subsided and now a high pitch voice was speaking. I averted my eyes where the demon would be standing. Instead there was a girl in its place with one of the school's big yellow marshmallows on.

"Who is she?" Lina asked me. I shrugged. This girl had never appeared in the host club when I was here.

"I am Renge Houshakuji, manager of the host club." The girl introduced herself.

"Than how come I have never seen you here?" I asked her suspiciously.

"She appears when she wants, without warning." Kyoya interrupted.

"Oh…" I replied not knowing what else to say. Renge then walked to my side, a smile on her face.

"You may not know me but I know a lot about you. You are third year Hintaru Nessa. You have transferred here all the way from America, due to your father's new job. You and Lina have been best friends since third grade which all started with an argument. Am I right?"

I felt chills go up my spine. "So creepy…" I let out. If she knew that much what else did she know about me? This was not a good sign.

"I did my research… Much like Kyoya does on everyone else. As manager I have to see who the host club gets acquainted with." Renge said matter-of-factly. Still I was creeped out by this.

"Wait… host club?" Lina said, with her eyes widened. I simply nodded. Then a sadistic stare came upon her face. "You got acquainted with a host club!" Oh fudge…

I started running for my life. "Nessa! I never took you for the perverted type! Get back here! Your father would be ashamed if he knew you were a part of something like this!" Lina just went on and on. And I just ran.

"It is not like that!" I kept saying over and over again but Lina wouldn't hear anything of it.

"Such an interesting friendship," One of the host club members said.

"You break anything you must pay the debt." Kyoya said nonchalantly. "Right Haruhi?" Haruhi looked down at the floor in defeat.

She took a deep breath. "Right…"

"Nessa?" I stopped in my tracks to see Honey calling for me. "Tomorrow we are having a ball. Will you come?" I blushed slightly and smiled at him.

"Of course!" Honey gave a big bright smile.

"Yay! We will have cake and all kinds of sweets. It'll be so much fun!" Honey hugged me tightly and I could only smile.

"Oh Nessa..." My face paled as I heard Lina behind me.

"Got to go!" I told Honey as I started to run once more away from my friend. Lina always ruin the nicest moments!

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done! And this story isn't ending anytime soon either. Though this chapter just seemed like a filler... And we have Renge! I had to put her in. Oh and if you haven't noticed I just love torturing my little Nesa. Very little fluffyness at the end but next chapter there will be bunches of it! Finally getting into a little bit of the romance!

Anyway Review!

Orbitz


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Long wait! I'm so sorry! I been having tests and quizzes every week. Last week I had a test or quiz everyday except for thursday and I have an essay due Monday and a project due in a week. So very frustrating. -_- But any way enough of my excuses.

Review answering time!

Shi-chan and Tabi-chan: Thank you for thinking that the story is cool so far!

Bob's a Llama: Yes, I had to make Lina awesome, because she is. And Nessa gets her coolness after me. *You wish!* Shut up! And I know isn't Renge the little devil?

Rainspiral: I'll be sure to make a note of that =)

HarryPotterExpert000001: Glad you loved it! Here's an update.

And last but not least Darka Moon: Glad you love the story! And I hope you like this chapter which is based on your review. Hopefully this should give you a few hints(and maybe more!)

Anyways,

R&R

Orbitz

* * *

"Whew! I think I lost her." I whispered to myself, looking over my shoulder making sure that no one had been on my tail this whole time. My hazel eyes gazed at my surroundings. I was still in the school, yes but where was a very good question. With such a big school like Ouran it is so easy to get lost in its seemingly endless hallways.

I looked onward to see that a few big chestnut doors have caught my attention. My body seems to be drawn to these doors. My gaze turns to the sign above the doors. The library, so that is where I am. I open the doors, and brace myself of any unsuspecting surprises that may lie behind them. Who knows with this very peculiar school. It could be cards to birds, to even under garments! You may never know with Ouran.

_Well, well… Lookie here! A visitor is upon us!_

"Who said that?" I asked aloud.

_You have no need to worry, young Nessa. I am simply a voice that is here, nothing to be concerned about._

_**"**_Well if you are just an infinite voice with no body I think I have a lot to worry about… And how the heck did you know my name!" I was starting to get incredibly creeped out bythis.

_Ho ho! Quite a smart mouth this one has. But you of all people should know secrets aren't exactly meant to be found out. _

"What do you mean? I have no secrets worth keeping!" I told the voice defensively. It was really getting on my nerves.

_Sure you don't. And I am the president of oozebeckistan and the duke of Paris!_

"Nice to meet you, your majesty. " I bowed with a scoff.

_Ha ha, you're hilarious. _

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me I must be on my way." I turned my heels to exit the same way I entered. But the doors were no longer there. Instead a group of young boys and girls had taken the door's place. They were all sitting facing an empty chair, motionless.

_Well, look what we have here! Boys and girls patiently waiting for a short story to be read, isn't that a sight to see? Now, Nessa will you be a dear and read them a good story._

"How about I don't? I don't have any books in mind and it could take hours to find a good one." I told the voice in a very spiteful tone.

_No worries. There is a book on the chair that one I know should be interesting to you. _

I sigh knowing that there is no way out of this. I walk over to the empty rocking chair to see a plain blue book sitting on the wooden seat. "But it's so plain… There isn't even a title on it." All I here is a devilish laugh come from the voice.

_My, my, my little Nessa. You should know better than to judge a book by its cover. Just read the children their book. They have been waiting a long time to hear it. _

"Okay, okay, geez." I say sitting my bottom down on a chair that was much bigger than myself. I look over at the children with a smile on my face. The children seemed to be fairly interested in what I was about to read.

"Once upon a time there lived a young girl named Vivi. She lived in America with her father and her mother. Though, the girl wasn't going to be an only child for much longer. Her mother was due for a baby boy fairly soon. It seemed that this family couldn't be that far from perfection. The mother and father were happy together, feuds were something that was rarely seen. Their daughter was beautiful with a pure heart and baby number two would be seen any differently." My voice echoed through the room and it seemed like the children were happily listening to me with no complaints.

"But happiness would have to be postponed because things weren't as they seemed to be. The beloved father wasn't as clean cut or pure as everyone thought him to be. The man owed money to people who you never wanted to own money to. And it wasn't like it was a small sum but it was a great one. These men weren't playing games and wanted their money back and when they didn't get it, bad things occurred. These people waited over a year for their mone_y _but it never came. So evil was set in their minds."

_Starting to sound familiar, Nessa?_

I ignored the voice and continued on with the story. "These evil men went to Vivi's house when the young girl and her father were out. But her mother and a door to door salesman were occupying the house. The man came with gas and matches and burned the house down with Vivi's mother and the salesman trapped inside." The children gasped but I went on. "When Vivi and her father got home, fire trucks and police cars were in front of the house or where the house had been, for it was now burned to ashes. Everyone in the house had tragically died. They found the remainings of a man, a woman, and an unborn baby inside the house. Everyone assumed that it was the family but no little girl remains were found. The police assumed that the fire must of been so hot that the remains were burnt to ashes, or that they were in that house hidden somewhere underneath the rubble and could not be found." I paused and looked over at the children I was entertaining. Most of them were on the edge of their seats, itching to hear what is coming next.

_Please, Nessa, do tell, why didn't they find little girl remains?_

I took a deep breath and started once more. "But Vivi and her father knew why they wouldn't find any remains of a female child. Well, because there weren't any to be found. Yes, the remains they were searching for were never there. Simply because Vivi was very much alive and well. Her father knew who had done this and knew that they would figure out that he and his daughter were very much alive and well so they changed their names and skipped town. They jumped from one town to the next each under a different name and new identity. It wasn't until Vivi's father got a job in another country that he felt confident enough to revert back to their original names. But who knew that that would be their downfall." A few kids fell out of their seats.

"What's next? What's next? What happens to Vivi?" They ask. I bit my lip not knowing what to say.

"That's the end of the story. There is nothing else. The rest is up to your imagination." The kids sigh but then mutter different endings amongst themselves.

_Hmm… Is that really the end of the story? Or is the story unfinished? _

"Want to know what? I really have had enough of you for a lifetime." I replied quite annoyed.

_Oh really? Maybe you should close the book and then tell me whether you have had enough of me._

I simply rolled my eyes and do what the voice told me to do and close the lovely book. The book is different than when I had first picked it up. The book is now covered with designs of all sorts. It isn't as boring as before but quite the opposite. But the deal breaker is the title, which makes me scream and drop the book. I hear the cursed laugh once more.

_I see that you like the title. After all it is named after __you._

"Who are you?" I demand. But all I get is that evil laugh once more.

_Nessa. Nessa, Nessa. _

It just keeps repeating my name over and over again. Each time it becomes louder and louder with no sign of stopping. It is getting unbearable and I cover my ears.

"Stop saying my name!" I shoot up clonking heads with Lina. "Ouch… My head..." I say rubbing my forehead.

"You're telling me." Lina says mirroring my motions. I blink. I am no longer in that horrid library anymore. I sigh in relief. It was all a dream.

"What happened?" I ask confused, all the hosts are watching me closely.

"You ran into a wall while Lina was chasing you, you have a minor concussion." Kyoya replies in his usual tone of voice. I sweat drop. Oh.

"You must have had quite the dream, though. We have been calling your name for over an hour. We made everyone leave the club. Mommy and Daddy were very worried about you, weren't we, Mama?" I looked over at Kyoya to see him sighing.

"I really wish you didn't refer to me as that." I heard him mumble. I smiled at the host club members.

"You guys were all worried about little ol' me? I'm touched." I say wiping away a fake tear. Times like these really makes me feel like my one small heart is actually quite a big one.

* * *

A/n: Longest chapter yet! Woo! Please don't kill me for the lack of fluffyness! Next chapter will have some fluffyness I swear! But I think this is definitely a very interesting chapter. Very suspenseful and maybe a slight bit creepy for Halloween. But now you know tidbits of Nessa! But will her past come to haunt her very soon?

Find out next time. Until than please review!

-Orbitz


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: I am SOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for not uploading! School has been really hectic, and I have just gotten over a serious case of writer's block. But here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! Some Honey and Nessa FLUFF! Oh there is a poll up on my profile please take it. It would be greatly appreciated. Sorry its so short but anyways,

R&R

-Orbitz

* * *

"You guys were all worried about me? I'm touched." I say wiping away a fake tear. Times like this really makes me feel like my one small heart is quite a big one.

"WAH!" I run being chased by the infamous duo, Hikaru and Kaoru. The two wanted to dress me up like they had done in previous chapters. (See chapter 3 I believe) And after what had happened the last time, there is no way I am letting them get a hold of me. Who knows what those evil demons were planning on doing to me.

"Come on Nessa, we only want to play." They said in unison. Have I ever mentioned how creepy they sound when they speak in unison like that? It makes me feel like I'm in a horror movie. Doesn't that make you want to approach them so much more? No.

"Never! You demons will never catch me!" I screeched at them. But then Lina came into my view. I smiled, she would help me get rid of these two reincarnations of the devil. "Lina save me from them!" I say pointing to the twins who were right on my tail. But the twins only chuckled. Why we they chuckling when Lina was going to protect me, right?

"I got her!" Lina said grabbing me in a bear hug where I couldn't move my arms, but I kicked with all my might. The twins came over with their signature devilish smile.

"Great job, my friend." Hikaru cooed. I widened my eyes. Lina… was siding with them! She had crossed over to the dark side? Why? Oh! She was _so_ going to get it when I get out of this mess. Why hadn't I noticed that she became oh so chummy with those little devils since she had been here. I should have seen this coming. But noooo I had to ignore that fact so I would have her for protection only to have her double cross me! Yeah she was definitely going to get it good!

"No problem," The trouble maker said beaming to the twins. She handed me over to them without me being able to break free. Stupid small stature.

"Now we will be able to have our little fun with her." A devilish smirk went across both of their identical faces. What were they planning on doing with me?

I can't believe it took them almost three hours to do all that stuff to me. The demons had me chained to a chair so they could get me ready. Get me ready for what you ask? Well, for the ball tonight of course. Yes, all that chasing me around to just get me ready for a stupid ball. They didn't have to make me up, Lina probably told them I would have went with a t-shirt and jean. Which is true but none the less, I could have gotten dressed up all by myself.

So now I was chained to a chair with a sock in my mouth. Why the sock? Well, I bit Kaoru when he was applying lipstick on me. Hehe… He deserved it. Trapping poor innocent girl against her will like this.

"Almost done." The twins chimed. "Now all we have to do is get her into this dress." One of them held a miniature version of Cinderella's signature ice blue dress. They better not be thinking of what I am thinking.

"I feel so violated." I told them after we ALL got out of the SAME dressing rooms. They had undressed me and put me into that dress themselves. Thank god I am not one of those people who go commando or else there would have been a big problem.

"But look how cute you look." Hikaru or Kaoru, I still haven't gotten down who is who yet, brought me over to a full length mirror. The reflection was pretty impressive. My hair was in a half up-half down ponytail, perfectly curled. Makeup was all done up and the dressed completed look with…. Ice blue shoes. You were expecting glass shoes weren't you?

"And all before the ball. Now let's go!" The other twin said enthusiastically.

"Wow!" I exclaimed when I saw the ballroom of the school. Everything was so extravagant! They really go all out on these things. The floor was super clean and shiny; the chandeliers were extra sparkly, and there was an ice swan just for show. Now where is everyone else?

"Nessa-chan!" I heard a voice. I turned around and saw Honey on top of the very tall Mori's shoulders.

"Honey!" I smiled greatly. Honey looked so cute in his tux.

"Nessa you look so cute!" I blushed immediately once her jumped from his position down to the floor and give me a hug. I was able to return my cheeks to their normal color before Honey could notice. "You want to dance with me." He held out his hand for mine to take.

I was about to take his hand when I remembered something. "I can't dance." I told Honey suddenly. My words made the whole host club except for Honey fall face first to the ground.

"She can't dance!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Why didn't you ever tell us this?" He asked to Lina.

"You never asked." She said calmly. The host club then sweat dropped.

"We were so close." They mumbled, while Honey and I were clueless of what was going on.

"That's okay." Honey said with the same cheerfulness in his voice. "Just follow my lead." I smiled and took his hand.

A small blush was on my cheeks the whole time we were dancing. But my mind wasn't exactly focusing on Honey, it was actually focusing more on not stepping on his feet. "Nessa…" He called my name and I looked up at him. At the exact same time someone pushed into Honey making him crash into me. Welll, not all of him, just his lips.

"Eee!" I squealed, pulling away from the blonde. My hands went to my lips, a tingling sensation on them. My cheeks had turn twelve shades of red under thirty seconds. Honey seemed to be in the same state of shock as me. "I got to go." I said starting to run away.

"Wait!" Honey said grabbing my wrist. Then there was a crash and a scream of horror.

* * *

Yayy! Cliffy, this is where I shall leave you. Don't forget to take the poll. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Sorry that this update has been taking for ever but I have been working on an original story on another site and life has been hectic. But here is the next chapter and I honestly like this one. So review, it makes me happy and makes updating time a bit shorter.

-Orbitz

* * *

As the screamed echoed through the halls my senses had sharpened. Something terribly wrong was going on. I wasn't sure what it was but all I knew was it was something very bad. My body had taken a mind of its own and I ran. My vision had blurred, something was terribly wrong. My mind was just focused on going toward where the sound of the crash came from; I didn't notice the blonde haired senior next to me. I was only focused on what was coming my way.

Finally I had arrived to the room, I wasn't the first one there though there was another girl, a first year, and a few boys but none of that had caught my eye. The window was broken but it was what was in front of the window that caught my eye. A red brick with a note wrapped around it. In perfect script my name was written.

As like before my body had taken over, my mind was no longer in control. I walked slowly to the brick and just examined it. The brick was slightly burnt and the note was stained with blood. I bent down to the note in spite of the voices telling me not too. I undid the string that held the note to the brick. It was fine, too fine to be any regular string or yarn. It was human hair.

I unfolded the note and my eyes scanned it too quickly for my mind to process. Maybe my mind didn't want to understand what I was reading but my mouth opened and I whispered the letter to myself. My voice would was raspy and only the person next to me could understand what I was saying.

_Dear Precious Nessa,_

_It's been awhile hasn't it? You thought you could give us the slip that easily eh? Well you and your father had thought wrong. You both owe us your lives or well now only you. We have already taken care of your father so no need to go home today. All you'll find is a bloody mess. So now it's your turn. _

_I promise you this time we won't give you any day's notice. We will track you down where ever you go. But what fun would it be if we didn't give you a fighting chance? None, so the more you run the more fun it is. Plus the longer you'll live. And don't think we have made a mistake we are very sure you are the person we are looking for. _

_So, see you very soon_

_Your soon to be playmate_

_The Butcher_

My fingers dropped the paper in my hands a small locket had fallen with it. My hand grabbed for the locket and opened it. It was a picture of my father, my mother, and I. This locket was my mother's but it was never found in the fire. These people were the real deal and they had already gotten my father.

My knees grew weak and I fell to the floor, tears coming out of my eyes. Warm arms wrapped around me. The soft aroma of sweets lingered on the person's clothing. I knew exactly who it was. Honey, I had easily picked up on the scent ages ago. It was almost as intoxicating as sweets themselves but this smell I had fallen in love with.

My tears had poured out of my eyes and cries had finally escaped my lips. The image of the letter had become blurry and a body had picked it up from the ground. "Nessa." I could hear Haruhi's voice call out.

"I believe you have some explaining to do." I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up at Kyoya and nodded. He was right they deserved an explanation my friends needed a very good explanation.

The host club plus Lina took me to a separate room away from all the guests and commotion. "What is this about?" Kyoya asked seriousness had taken over his eyes as he held out the letter to me. No turning back now.

I took a deep breath. "Well, I'm not exactly the person you think I am…" I started the heat from everyone's eyes were starting to eat at me. "My name is Hintarou Nessa, but also has been Nikki Tama, Bella Marie, and Hayden Chi." My hazel eyes looked over everyone with wariness. "My father and I have been on the run for about five years now. You see my father used to be a big time gambler and he owed money to the wrong people. When he didn't pay they sought revenge. They burnt down my house while my mother and unborn brother were still inside with a salesman."

I could feel the stinging of tears starting to form but I didn't let them form. "My father and I were out for some father daughter bonding that my mom insisted on. When we got home fire trucks and water hoses were everywhere trying to get the fire to go out and save anyone who was in the house. But it was too late." I blink back my tears. This was the first time I was actually telling anyone this story. Lina knew my real name only because of school but otherwise she knew nothing.

"Everyone in that fire was burnt to a crisp it was thought to be accidental until my father noticed something pinned to a tree. A letter stating. 'Burn in Hell'. That's when my father realized that the people who did this were the people that owed them money. Everyone assumed we were dead since there were remains of a man, a woman and an unborn child but no little girl remains. Everyone just thought that they were burned so much or hidden under all the rubble that they couldn't be found."

Everyone watched me tell my story but as I was about to go on Kyoya started to speak. "So you guys ran?" He predicted. I nodded. "And that's why when I looked up your name you came up as deceased?" I nodded again. That probably gave him a little scare. (Hint! Hint! End of chapter 5 or 6! Reason for Kyoya looking worried!)

"Why didn't you go to the police?" The twins asked in unison.

"Even if the police got involved they would have found us. They have people everywhere, heck some of the police could be them as an alias. We thought it would be safer if we ran from place to place constantly changing our names everywhere we went. Then we ended up here in Japan, one of the most populated places on earth. There was no way they could find us here. But now look, they got my dad and now I'm all alone as an orphan. It'll be only a matter of time before they come and kill me."

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I was scared for my life and the host club's life too. Who knows if they would kill anyone who tried to help me.

"Well we can't let that happen!" Tamaki said with confidence. "We are going to protect you from those guys if is the last thing we do. Right guys?" There was a split moment of silence and my confidence sunk.

"Right!" Honey was the first to break the silence.

"Right boss." Hikaru and Kaoru echoed.

"Yeah." Haruhi stated.

"Ah." Mori simply said.

"Well I guess I could help. I mean if some of the host members die the profits will definitely go down in a matter of time." Everyone sweat dropped. Typical Kyoya and his money making tactics. "Plus I do have a lot of people who owe me favors." I smiled. The host club is definitely an amazing group of people.

* * *

A/n: Touching no? I like this chapter. It was different, a bit more serious than the other chapters but I did put a tad bit of romance and humor for you readers who like that stuff in my writing. But finally the plot has arrived! Woooo! It took me long enough right? Well anyway until next chapter! Review!

-Orbitz


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Here we are at the next chapter... Six months later... I'm sorry guys I've been busy tests galore and my computer has been so crappy getting viruses and poop. I did mean to write on the one year aniversary of writing my first story. But crud happens but finally after the longest wait EVER. But enjoy this chaoter its more of a filler than anything else.

* * *

Well, the host club had decided that my house was no longer safe for me, so now there is a meeting being held to see whose house I would be staying at. Actually it isn't exactly a meeting per say… more like an auction.

"Okay we here are now trying to find a proper temporary placement for the lovely princess, Nessa." Tamaki was the head of the meeting, though everyone knows that it is actually Kyoya trying to figure out what house to guard the most.

Everyone of the host club members are in danger just associating with me. Though, it didn't even seem to bother them the slightest bit. They only seemed to care for my safety.

"So whose house is open?" Several hands went up, actually all the hosts members hands plus Lina. Not to mention Tamaki's as well. Everyone looked around and sweat dropped. We're not going to get anywhere if we keep this up.

"Okay, then let's start by eliminating people." Tamaki stated as everyone began to think.

" Lina, you have seven brothers and seven sisters. I couldn't go to your house! It would be too much of a burden." I told my friend with a small shrug.

"Seven brothers…. And seven sisters…" The whole host club's mouths dropped.

"Well her parents…" Kaoru started

"Must be very busy people." Hikaru finished. I held in a small giggle, because I knew what happened to people who joked about Lina's family situation. It never ended well.

"What did you say?" Lina hissed with a dark aura around her. Her head began to spin backwards with Hell's fire in her eyes. Murder was her intentions. I stood back afraid this wasn't going to be pretty. "I'll give you to the count of five to run."

The twins brushed off her warning. "One… Two." The twins rolled their eyes.

"Like we're afraid of you. " They were dead men. Dead men I say.

"Three…" The word seeped out of her mouth.

"She has put every single person who has insulted her family into comas." I replied. The twins sank in their spot.

"Four." Lina spat and the twins scurried like mice out of the room. "Five!" Lina ran after them. Screams of terror could be heard.

"Well that takes care of the twins. I didn't want those doppelgangers harming my daughter." Tamaki squealed as he hugged me tight.

"I vote that I don't live with him." I said pointing to Tama-chan. The blonde prince immediately retreated to his gloomy corner, growing mushrooms. I shook my head lightly, by this time in my life I'm used to Tamaki as his depression stunts. But he's always over it with a matter of minutes.

The ground began to shake and a platform rose, insane laughter followed.

"I have room." Renge called out. "I'm rich and an only child. I have plenty of spare rooms and a tip top security." I widened my hazel eyes and hid behind Haruhi.

"But you're the devil!" Renge laughed and her platform seized.

"Soon you're self. " Renge called out. I shivered. That girl still gives me the creeps.

"Well, Haruhi is out too. She's too poor and you would only be a burden. My poor daughter." Tamaki said while hugging Haruhi. The brunette sweat dropped.

"I believed I've just been insulted." Haruhi said while Tamaki was still hugging her. "Get off of me!" And just like that Tamaki was back into his little dark corner.

"So all that leaves Mori and Honey, and Kyoya." I looked at the cool prince with big eyes. Living with him I could imagine all the chaos just in one day. If the butcher didn't kill me than just living with Kyoya for one week would.

"So Honey and Mori it is." I said running to the two. Kyoya didn't even had a chance.

"Fine. Let's just hope no rumors come about you three. If profits decrease it's on your guys heads." Kyoya threatened.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Sure he was the devil in glasses but he didn't scare me one bit… Okay maybe a little.

"Yay! Nes-chan, you'll be living with me! It'll be so fun! You will love it, won't she Takashi?" Honey said swinging me around.

"Ah." I smiled. Even the darkest of times can be brightened with the help of the host club.

* * *

A/n: Well I promise that the next update will be quicker... Hoped you like this. Please review.

-Orbitz


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Here's the next update! It's a bit longer than the last one so that's good! Sorry if Honey is a bit OOc here...

Disclamer: I always forget to put this here! I do not own The Ouran Highschool Host Club or their characters. But I do own Nessa Rose, Lina, Their families and The butcher.

Nessa: Sadly!

Me: Quiet! I can kill you off any second (Not that I would.) Watch it.

**HarryPotterExpert000001:** Well, you shall what happens in this chapter, you helped me inspire it slightly! Thank you!

**LolitaReba: **I actually got Nessa's name from the play! I read the book and I saw the name and I was like that's such a pretty name! But whether its part of her first name or her middle name that's left to you. Nessa's full name is Nessa Rose Hinatru, so if the Rose is part of her first name she has no middle name, or you can have it as the middle name. I left it at that so you can choose how you want it since I'm kinda torn between the two. Hehe...

* * *

You would think living in Honey's house would be all sugar and gumdrops right? Well, not exactly. I've been living here a whole week now and it certainly isn't my cup of tea.

I really think the house is haunted… It is so creepy here at night that I refuse to get out of the bed. I hear all these creaks running through the house and sometimes voices. Having all these security people outside the house certainly isn't helping either.

I told Lina about the house giving me the creeps and she says I'm paranoid and that I wanted to live with them in the first place. I guess she's right, just the other day the twins snuck up behind me and I went all psycho on them. Now they refuse to get within five feet of me. Serves them right though… They should know better than to sneak up on me by now. They have seen the damage I have done.

I guess it's the whole psycho killer that's after me that's making me very jumpy. I can't help it; you would do the same if someone was after you with murderous attentions!

I sat in my bed in one of the many guest bedrooms of the Haninozuka household. That's when I heard footsteps going right past my room. I gulped… Who would that be at that time of night? I hid under my covers waiting for the footsteps to pass by.

But then it hit me. I am Nessa Rose Hintaru! I am a master of martial arts and I'm getting scared over footsteps! All these cupcakes and cakes I've been eating have been making me soft.

So you know what I did? I got out of my bed and investigated it. Bad idea…

I walked in the hallway trying to find the source of the footsteps and let me tell you, at night this house is the scariest thing on earth! Every step I took it creak but it creaked all around me not just under my feet. This was just getting me more and more paranoid by the second.

Suddenly I could hear laughing, a child's laughter. It was menacing… I looked around to see where it was coming from. But it was getting closer and closer.

"Honey?" I called out in hopes that it was him just trying to play a joke. But no answer. "Mori?" I doubt it was him but you never know he could have this other side to him.

"Ahh!" I looked up and saw a boy coming at me with a flying kick. I ran for my life. That wasn't Honey! It wasn't Mori either. The boy was after me and I could see a light coming from a room not far ahead.

The boy was gaining on me fast, once the room was within reach I quickly launched myself inside. But what was there scared me even more. I could see what looked like Honey with his precious bunny, Usa-chan. The light from the fire place hit his face in such a creepy way. Empty plates surrounded them; only thing on them was a red substance, blood.

I felt myself pale and Honey spoke. "Nessa-chan?" His voice had an evil undertone under all the sweetness. Everything went black.

Honey's POV

I was having my special cake night as usual when I could hear laughter. It sounded like Chika. But what would he be laughing about at this time of night? Then I heard Nessa-chan calling out for my name than Mori's. Is something the matter?

I finished up my last piece of cake. Today's theme was the color red so everything was red about the cakes. I finished every single one of them, they were delicious as usual. I saw someone duck into the room. It was Nessa-chan and she looked terrified like she had seen a ghost.

"Nessa-chan?" I called out my voice was a bit raspy, I was getting tired probably. But I guessed I scared Nessa-chan because she fainted! I didn't mean to!

Chika walked into the room and paled, he hated my special cake nights. But his eyes then went to  
Nessa-chan. "Nessa-chan!" I ran to her side and shook her slightly. "Nessa-chan!" I called her again. She was out cold.

"You know her? I thought she was an intruder so I was going to attack." So that explains everything! I pouted.

"Nessa-chan is my friend! I was letting her stay here for a sleepover party!" I scolded Chika. Her hazel eyes began to open. Her gaze went from me to Chika, which surprised her the most.

She crawled over to my side quickly. "Who is he, Honey-chan?" She asked horrified. I laughed and smiled at my friend.

"He my little brother, Chika..." This reminded me he didn't try and attack me upon this meeting, which is very odd. Nessa looked at me with curiosity. I never told her I had a brother, how silly of me! Nessa-chan stood up and walked up to Chika observing him.

"Hey what are you doing?" Chika yelled at Nessa-chan as she was taking his glasses off, to which she only smiled.

"Your glasses don't suit you well." She looked at him without his glasses and her smile grew wider. "Just what I thought! You look much better!" If I didn't know better it seemed as if Chika was blushing! Actually he is! How cute! My little brother is blushing!

Chika frowned and snatched his glasses back. "I can't see anything without them, I'm going to bed." He said with a rather grumpy tone.

Nessa frowned. "What's wrong with him?" I only smiled, it seems as though Chika may have a little crush! Ahh! I squeezed Usa-chan tightly, too bad he's not going to get her…

I don't think I'll tell Mori about this in the morning.

* * *

A/n: Oh what is Honey hinting at the end! ;D Well until the next update. I promise I won't disappear once again!

-Orbitz


	13. NOTICE!

HEY guys! I am fully alive! Sorry about leaving, so many things happen that I could not keep up with. But I'm here now and I need your help.

I need requests guys, I want some fillers for the story before I continue on with the plot. I think this is a good place to do that.

To send me a request all you have to do is either inbox me or write a review. If I like the idea I'll make a chapter for it! Simple, ne?

Hopefull i'll be able to do some this week due to me being on vacation. I have A LOT of time on my hands.

Well I think that's all for now!

Your Author, Orbitz.


	14. Chapter 13 Filler 1

I'M BAAACCCCCKKKKKK Spring break woooo! New Chapter Double WOOOOO! Here is the first filler. Hope you like it. I shall hopefully be making some more this week. Since I have time. And I do believe that I owe to you guys, if you guys are still here. Leave a review and tell me if you still are here! And everyone who left me a story idea I will make it into a chapter, just because I love you guys sooo much. Now on to what You are all waiting for. The new chapter R&R&E -Orbitz ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy, I love you!" A young child exclaimed as she held tightly to her pregnant mother's hand.

"I love you too, Nessa darling. What about your soon to be brother? Do you love him too?" Nessa's mother asked her young ten year old daughter.

The young girl smiled happily at her mother. "Silly Mommy! Of course I love Pepe! He's my baby brother!" The girl had told her mother in a matter-of-factly tone. Her mother, CeCe, only ruffled the girls hair as they entered the house.

Day's at the Hintarou household were often quiet and calm. Of course aside from the little girl who was always bouncing off the walls, climbing onto things most ten year olds could never even reach. Much less a very short ten year old girl.

Times like those made it very hard for Nessa's mother to keep up with her only child, and now that she was pregnant, the thought was impossible.

"Mommy, look I'm flying!" Nessa would yell as she jumped from one cabinet to another.

"Nessa! Get down from there you are going to hurt yourself." But silly little Nessa never listened to her mother. For she never got hurt. By now she mastered these different techniques.

"Look mommy no hands!" Nessa called swinging from the chandelier from her ankles. The sight of this nearly gave her mother a heart attack.

"Nessa, if you break your neck I swear! You'll never see the birth of your brother." But only if they knew that neither of them would see the birth of Pepe.

"Hey.. Hey mom. Mom, Momma, Mommy. LOOK! I'm a spider! What noise does a spider make." Nessa's mother looked around for the girl but couldn't see the girl anywhere.

"Um. I'm not sure what noise a spider makes." The woman said still looking for her daughter.

"Oh… Then I'll just roar. Everything can roar." The girl preceded to make a growling sound. But the girl's whereabouts still puzzled her mother.

"Hey, Rosie darling."

"Yeah mommy?" The girl said in between sounds.

"Where are you?" Nessa's mother hesitated to ask. Afraid of where her daughter was.

"Silly Mommy. I'm right above you." The blonde pregnant woman looked above to see that her daughter indeed was right above her. Just sticking to the ceiling like some demon child, or better yet a spider. Cece screamed with fright as her husband ran to her aid.

"What? Did your water break? Should we go to the hospital? Are you in labor. CECE TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG?" Nessa's father screamed at the woman. Cece could only look up in fright.

"Nessa… ceiling… sticking… spider… how?" The blonde woman then pointed up at the ceiling as Nessa laughed at her mother's funny face. The young man could only chuckle at his wife as he stood up and pried the girl off of the ceiling.

"Double stick tape?" He asked Nessa, as the girl giggle and stuck the tape on her mother's nose. "Double stick tape." This caused Cece to start nervously laughing.

"Oh. I thought I was going crazy there for a moment. Haha." Her cream colored hand went to her heart that was furiously beating away. "Just double stick tape. Ha ha. That explains it all. That girl certainly takes after you, Harry. No fear once so ever." Cece shook her blonde hair in disbelief. Just like her father…

"Come on, Nessa, let's give mommy a rest for a little while huh? How about some shopping? Sound good?" Harry said as he picked the girl up to leave.

"Yay! Shopping!" Harry chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm as the walked out of the house. In the background he could see and hear his darling wife in the background patting her belly telling the little boy to come out so she could have a drink of wine, to ease her stress. Unbeknownst to him that would be the last time he would ever see her beautiful smiling face.

After hours of shopping the two drove home with bags filling the car and a nice hole in Harry's pocket. But it is amazing how a happy moment can turn into a devastating one in just seconds.

The two arrived home to sirens, fire trucks and police cars surround burned remains of what was once a house. Their house. Everything was gone. Their beds, their items, and Cece and Pepe. All gone forever in the ashes.

At first Nessa believed that it was all an accident, well that was until a note had hit the girl write in the face. The girl immediately brought the note to her father. "Daddy, I found this." The girl gave her dad the note and watched as her father's face turned into horror.

"Come on, Marie." He grabbed the girl away from the scene. Now, this confused the girl greatly. Her name was surely not Marie. Not even her middle name.

"But Daddy My name isn't-" Before she could finish her sentence Nessa was interrupted by her father.

"It is for now. We have to get away from here, I'll explain later." The tone of her father's voice wasn't one she was familiar with. It was so serious, so dark, so… scared. But Nessa didn't ask anymore questions and some how she knew she would never see her home ever again.

Nessa turned back to look at the burned rumble from the backseat of the car. "I love you Mommy, I love you, Pepe." The girl cried softly to herself. And the girl swore she heard something. To this day she still believes she heard something in return.

"We love you too, Rosie."

~~~~ To tell you the truth I teared up a bit in the end. Any way until next time, which I hope will be sooner than FIVE MONTHS... Review! -Orbitz~ 


	15. Chapter 14 Filler 2

Hey guys! I'M BACK! And this time it isn't 5 months later. Only two months. Woo. Keep coming with your filler ideas, kids. You give me them I'll write them. Like a did for this one. So R&R&E

-Orbitz

* * *

Nessa slept soundly in her bed… err Hunny's guest bed that is. Since the girl had been staying in the house it would be only suited if she had a bed instead of the couch. Well, that was what Hunny said anyway. Nessa actually really wanted the couch.

Not too far from the young girl's room were 7 mischievous boys plotting a little surprise for the girl. Well, six boys anyway, there was one girl that looked like a boy with them. The group looked into the room of the unsuspecting girl with a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Everyone knows the plan?" The tall blonde asked the group. Two devils… I mean two red haired twins nodded devilishly as they held a potato sack in their hands. "Got it boss."

The twins walked silently into the room, careful to not awake the small girl inside. But evil chuckle could not escape their lips before the captured the girl like a barrel of fish.

(Nessa POV)

"AHHHHHHHH" Were the first words out of my lips this morning. At least I think it is morning. I can't tell because I am trapped in a potato sack. I am no potato!

"HUNNY! MORI" I cried out with all my might. "Help me! Somebody! Help me! They're gonna kill me!" I wiggled as best as I could to get out of the person who was holding the sack's grip.

"Hey look, she looks like a fish!" One of my kidnappers said. Great, I am no longer a potato, I'm a fish.

I kept screaming with all my might. Where was everyone? Where was Hunny and Mori? Did the Butcher already get to them? Were they dead? No. No. It couldn't be. Hunny and Mori were strong fighters, they couldn't be dead. Could they?

"HUNNY, MORI! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I was thrown into a car.

"Stop your whining. You're not getting out." This must truly be the end of me. The car started and I could feel it driving away. Where were they taking me? Why couldn't they kill me right when I was sleeping? Of course they couldn't do that, want to know why? Because they are MEAN.

**The five stages of grief**

**Stage one: Denial**

I can't be dying, I just can't be. This must be a dream. Yeah! That's it. It is a dream. Just a nightmare. I'll wake up and everything will be okay. I'll just pinch myself and everything will be okay

…..OW! Okay not a dream.

**Stage 2: Anger**

I started to cry and I could feel a hand patting me. How dare that hand pat me! It has no right to do so. So I did what any sensible being would do. I bit the hand as hard as I could through the potato sack.

"Ow the she demon bit me!" Good, I hope it hurt you demon!

"Damaging the staff is going to cost her." NOOOOOOOO!

**Stage 3: Bargaining**

Why won't they let me out? I won't tell anyone. I'll just go home to all the murders and say I did them myself actually no… I won't tell anyone about the murders. They won't get into any trouble. Just don't kill me!

**Stage 4: Depression.**

I don't want to die. I have such a long life ahead of me. I haven't had a family yet. I've barely kissed anyone. There are so many things I haven't done. I've never even got white girl wasted! Why god, why?

**Stage 5: Acceptance**.

Okay, I'm going to die. I'll just sit here like a good little girl and just wait until they kill me. I'll just stay here and listen to their conversations and die.

"Was it really necessary to put her in a potato sack?" A feminine but boyish voice spoke out.

"No, not really…" Another voice said. "But it is definitely more fun that way." Two voices in unison chimed. Did I ever say how creepy it is when people talk in harmony? Well, it is very creepy.

"What do you think of this?" Voice 1 said to someone.

"Ah…" Well, that voice didn't say much.

"You know the princess been really quiet and hasn't moved in a while…" A different more princely voice announced. "Can she breathe?"

"Yeah she can breathe, boss." One of the voices said. "You poked holes right?" Ugh… The voices were in unison again. "What I thought you did!… If you didn't then."

Then there was complete silence and I could feel a million eyes on me.

"I'll go check on her." A more childish voice told everyone. This was my chance! When he checks on me I'll pounce.

"AHHHH!" As the bag opened I attacked the person who opened it, straddling them down with fist pulled back. Two big golden brown eyes were staring back at me. Two very familiat eyes.

"Hunny?" I released my first and looked down at the boy, completely dumbfounded. I looked around seeing the twins, Haruhi, Mori, Tamaki, and Kyoya as well. What was going on.

I looked back down at Hunny, realizing that I was on top of him in a very weird position. My cheeks immediately went pink as I climbed off of him. How embarrassing…

"We're here!" Tamaki yelled through the thickness of all the awkwardness in the car. But where was here? I looked outside to see a carnival!

"A carnival?" The question escaped my lips as Hunny nodded.

"We thought you could use a little excitement, Ness-chan! Carnivals are so fun!"

I looked over at Kyoya who was tapping away at his laptop still. He could get internet access out here? "You allowed them to do this?" I asked him, questioning his motives.

"Occasional public appearances are good for profit and gathering more customers." I sweat drop. I should of known. It was all about money for him.

"Ness-Chan let's go get some cotton candy!" I looked over at my blue eyed friend and nodded excitedly.

Two blue cotton candy puffs were handed to us at the stand, both of us started to eat the fluff, letting it melt in our mouths.

"Hey Nessa…" I looked over at the boy, and piece of blue cotton candy was sticking to my nose. A small laugh left his lips. "Let me get that." Hunny grabbed the sweet treat from my nose with his lips. I could feel his lip graze my nose. My cheeks started to burn, luckily I could easily hid it with my cotton candy.

"Ness-chan, today is going to be a fun day!" The sweet boy exclaimed. I could never agree with him more. Today definitely will be a fun day.

* * *

Cute huh? So I would like to thank Animelover1999 for the idea. It wasn't stupid at all. I thought it was cute! Anyway I want more ideas! I have like only two more. Let's have maybe just a few more okay? Then will get right back to the story soon c: Oh and I know Lina wasn't in this chapter. She was uh... Having a sick day. She'll be in the next chapter though! I had this slightly edited because I got Hunny's eyes wrong... Thank you lovely reviewer! I sometimes forget facts. It has been a few years since I have seen the series. So if I get a few facts wrong please tell me and I will fix them! Thank you!

So review!

-Orbitz


End file.
